


Italy Veniziana's Story

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Ex-Country Troubles, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Hurt/Comfort, Past Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Feliciana Vargas, also known as North Italy, is in love with Germany. Her feelings for him will not be changing anytime soon, but what about her feelings for her so-called-family? Such as her "big brother" France and Spain? And what's this rumor going around about Italy and Prussia meeting in secret?This story was originally posted by me on Wattpad under the same title. Will probably be revised in areas from the original.





	1. After Chibitalia~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters. I only own my ideas and this story.

The song mentioned in the story - https://youtu.be/69jOumUQzjY

~~~~

     Little Italy was cleaning the floors of Mr. Austria's piano room, the last chore of the day. She was happy to finish it because after this she would be able to use the kitchen to make some sweets. She was going to make some strawberry tarts for the return of Holy Roman Empire from the Thirty Years' War. She hadn't been told the details yet, but she heard from her trip to the market a few days ago that the war was over, and that meant that Holy Roman Empire would be returning to her. He promised his return, and she promised him lots of sweets.

     Ita had been worried because she hadn't been getting any letters from her love. They would keep in contact by sending each other at least one letter a week by way of carrier bird. Italy even learned a song that she could sing while she saw the bird off with well wishes and poetry. It also described how the little one felt since she couldn't go to his side.

     Not anymore, though! He would be coming home today, and they would get to eat yummy tarts under a shady tree. They'd catch up with each other and talk about how big they have each gotten. Italy did grow some! She looked like a ten year old girl now. With economy growing thanks to Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary, little Ita was no longer a chibi nation.

     Just as she finished her sweeping, Mr. Austria walked in with his sheet music. He stopped for a moment and inspected the room before giving an nod of confirmation to Italy. She gave a short happy cheer and ran in the direction of the kitchen with her newest deck brush. A small smile appeared on Austria's face and he set his sheet music on the stand and sat at the grand piano. The song he was practicing was one of HRE's favorites, perfect for the boy's return.

     Italy raced into the kitchen and just about rammed into Hungary had the older nation not swerved in time. The green eyed woman giggled and bent down to the younger's height. "You are very excited today, aren't you sweetie?" The younger nation giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

     "Si, Mrs. Hungary! He's finally coming home! I have to make him lots of sweets so we can go to the shade tree and talk until it's time to sleep~" Italy then quickly walked in to the kitchen and took out the ingredients she needed. Naturally, it took some time and effort in the body of a ten year old, but Feliciana was determined to do this right and make the most beautiful strawberry tarts HRE would ever see.

     A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Hungary and Austria answered the door before Italy, with her basket full of tarts, could get to it. Their shocked faces stopped Italy a few feet away from them. She decided to listen before surprising whoever was at the door. Hungary was the first to recover. "France! What brings you here? Are you going to try to bribe us into selling you Italy again? Because I have a frying pan with your name on-!" Hungary stopped short of her sentence and her face went from angry to worried. "France? What's wrong? Here, you can come in. I'll serve some tea." He must have looked bad if Hungary was  _inviting him_  in and Austria was  _gently guiding him_  into the dining area.

     Italy quietly followed them all and hid behind an open doorway so she could listen more. After Hungary poured them all some tea Austria spoke up. "So, what is the matter, France? What has you so down?" France looked up from his tea, catching both of their eyes, before glancing back down. It was silent for a few more moments before the flamboyant man let out a deep sigh. Italy's heart went out to the pretty boy nation. He looked so sad, like he was about to cry at any moment. Finally, France looked up and directly in to Austria's eyes.

     "The war is over, but it did not go in his favor. I'm afraid that. . . Holy Roman Empire. . . Is no more."

     Italy's heart stopped beating. HRE is no more? What did that mean? Did he have a different name now? Was he captured? Austria must have been confused as well for he asked France what in the world he meant. France closed his eyes and shook his head.

     "I mean just what I said. The Holy Roman Empire was not just defeated during the war, it was destroyed. And it's personification is. . . he is dead."

     Breaking  the silence that fell once again over the trio was a patter of something dropping. They looked in the direction of the noise and their eyes widened. There was Italy, basket of tarts on the floor, amber eyes wide open, and silent tears falling from her face like a waterfall. Hungary stood up and called for her, but the little nation already bolted away. She ran through the house as fast as her legs would take her and burst through the doors to the outside.

     The young nation's head flooded with memories of her beloved. Running away from him due to her fear, running after him due to her curiosity, him secretly bringing her food as apology for her punishment, her teaching him how to paint, and lastly the kiss they shared before his departure. Italy only stopped running when she reached that very field. Only there did she allow herself to fully break down and grieve for her first love. The kiss she shared with him here was their first, and it seemed that it was also their last.

     Two hours later, Italy woke by being shaken. She weakly opened her eyes and saw her big sister, South Italy, shaking her with a worried expression. The younger Italy sat up, confused as to why she was outside and why her face was sticky, but as her memories came back she began to sob yet again. South Italy held her little sister and didn't even complain about getting wet from the tears, snot, and drool coming from Feliciana. Lovina herself began to cry for her sister's loss.  Austria, Hungary, France, and Spain were all gathered a few feet away. N. Italy's sobs were so purely heart broken and full of despair that there was no dry eye between any of them.

     He promised his return, and she promised him lots of sweets.

~~~~

     I hope you Lovelies enjoyed this chapter. It was revised from the original I made last year, but I hope the changed I made are an improvement.  Ta ta~


	2. Regrettable Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which France says something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters. I only own my ideas and this story.

I use Google Translate and the history is most likely wrong. Enjoy!

~~~~

     A young North Italy laid back in a very comfortable chair as France tended to a wound on her leg. She had just finished fighting a battle with none other than Turkey. The power hungry jerk was trying to take over southern land. . . Again. That was not about to happen. Feli was very protective of her sister. When she heard that Turkey was planning to lay hands on Romano, she took out her trusty sword and sharpened it. After a few polite words were exchanged, they were at each others throats. Needless to say, Italy won.

     After France finished bandaging her leg, he leaned back and examined his work. With a grin he stood up and opened his arms. Italy gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his torso. France noticed her lack of enthusiasm and pat her head. "What seems to be the matter, mon cher Italie?" Feli looked up at him with her 'closed' eyes before turning her gaze to the floor. France furrowed his brow and sat back on his heels. "Italie?"

     She sighed deeply. "Fighting. I hate fighting, Grande Fratello Francia. It reminds me of how both Grandpa Rome and . . .  _he_  disappeared." A stab of guilt went through France's heart. He didn't want his happy little Italy to be so sad, but ever since HRE dissolved her smiles just didn't meet North Italy standards. She still didn't know who personally killed HRE, and he really didn't want her to find out. He sighed.

     "Italie, why don't you just forget him? Aren't you suffering enough?" Italy froze up for a moment before her eyes opened and her amber gaze landed on France, unnerving said country. She was completely silent which prompted France to speak more. "I mean, you have enough on your plate now, being half a country. Ever since you and your sister unified, you've been having troubles, non? Getting weaker? Forgetting him would be one less thing on you-"

     "STA 'ZITTO!" France jumped back as Italy stood up and shouted at him. He didn't understand what she was said, but he got the idea to be quiet. Italy's eyes where blazing and an uncharacteristic scowl adorned her face. Just as quickly, she became unnaturally calm, gazing at France with a cool look. "I will not forget him. You are the country of love,  _France,_  you of all people should know it doesn't work like that. I love him. And I believe I will always love him. I'm actually keeping him alive right now. By remembering him, I am keeping his memory alive. By loving him, I am keeping him in my heart. Don't you  _dare_  tell me to forget him  _ever_  again."

     France nodded his head slowly. Italy 'closed' her eyes again, not even a ghost of a smile on her face. She walked to France's side and stopped. "Thank you for your help. Call on me if you need anything. Addio." With that, she walked out of his house. France stared at where she had been sitting for a few minutes before he put his face in his hands.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

~~~~

Italian -

Grande Fratello Francia - Big Brother France

STA 'Zitto! - SHUT UP!

Addio. - Goodbye.

French -

mon cher Italie? - My dear Italy?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? - What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me a request, either on a pairing or a oneshot type deal. It might take me a bit to complete, but I'll do my best.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciana left for war after an argument with her sister and has yet to return home even though the war is over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters. I only own my ideas and this story.

History and I have never gotten along well, so expect it to be wrong in anything and everything I write, sadly. Google Translate is a good friend of mine, but can definitely be wrong, so I apologize ahead of time. Anyway, enjoy!

_~~~~_

      It was a beautiful day in Italy. The blue sky had a few puffy clouds here and there, the sun was shining bright, the temperature was perfect for a stroll, and there was no sound of gunfire. South Italy was enjoying a freshly picked tomato from her and personal garden while waiting. What was she waiting for? Her stupid little sister. She insisted on being on the front lines during the war (WWI). Lovina protested at first, but eventually got angry and told Feliciana to do whatever she wanted before storming out of the house, although she chose a few more colorful words. When she returned home from her little temper tantrum she found a note left for her. She picked it up and read it twice before the words written clicked in her head, causing tears to fall from her cheeks.

      _Dear Lovina,_

_You're right. I'm in no position to be fighting. But I have no choice. I need to go fight to see if I'm supposed to be here anymore or not. Getting wounded in battle will prove this. If I die from the wound, then the world no longer needs two Italy's. With Rome being in your area it's obvious to me that I'm the anomaly in this world. But if I get wounded and heal like a nation is supposed to, then it'll mean that I'm still needed for some reason or another._

_I love you so much, Lovi. But my being here is affecting you. As Italy you need to be strong. But since we are a split country I am taking half of your strength. If my absence in this world makes you whole, then I will gladly lay down my life._

_With absolute love, your sister,_

_Feliciana Vargas_

     Now, on this beautiful day in Italy after the war, Lovina was awaiting her sister's return. She had been waiting for a few days now but refused to back down. Her sister was going to come back home, and when she did Lovina was going to beat the crap out of her for running off and trying to get herself killed. She was about halfway through her tomato when she heard footsteps in the garden. She glanced behind her and spotted none other than Spain. With a huff she turned her gaze back to her herbs. "What do you want, Spain?" Spain, the closest person to South Italy, second to her sister, was the only one she told Feli's intentions to. The normally cheerful man let out a sigh and placed a hand on Lovina's shoulder.

     "I think you should stop. You're only going to hurt yourself."

     "Stop what,  _Antonio?"_ Spain winced at her tone. When she said his name like that she was once step from getting violent.

     "I think you should stop waiting for her, mi pequeño tomate." As soon as the words left his mouth he was punched in the face. He staggered back, but not from the force. It hurt him more emotionally than physically. He grabbed her wrists and held her in place. "Lovina, listen to me! You've been waiting here for a month! If little Feli was going to come back, wouldn't she have done so knowing that you're here waiting for her?!" This made Lovi stop, in more ways than one. She looked up at Spain with the saddest look he had ever seen on her face.

     "Y-you're wrong! It's only been a few days!" Spain shook his head sadly. "What? Then. . . Then she probably got side tracked by something! Maybe she met someone and is just busy! She can't be- . . . She can't be... Dead. . . Right? She can't be! I still need her d*****! She's my little sister! È mia sorella!" She threw herself forward in to Spain's chest and began to weep. Spain wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The loss of sweet, little North Italy was just too-

     "Lovi? Antonio? What's going on?" Both individuals turned to the new voice and stared in disbelief. There, standing in the garden, was Feli. Head tilted to the side in confusion, military uniform torn up and covered in dirt, and wrapped up with bloody medical gauze stood the missing Italy twin. S. Italy and Spain ran over to her and held her tightly. "Ouch ouch ouch! That hurts!" They let go abruptly and looked her over.

     Lovina was the first to speak up. "Where in H*** have you been, idiota?!" N. Italy lowered her head and smiled.

     "In a medical tent." At their wide eyes and silence she continued. "I got . . . injured. I'm doing better now, but I'm not healing as quickly as before. Still faster than a normal human, though, so don't worry. Oh! I met a young country on the battle field. His name is Germany. He's a little scary, but also really nice! He captured me for awhile but his food was better than Britain's and the beds were softer! German men are so broad shouldered, but they are really easy to fluster! Hehehe~"

     Lovina sighed. Of course, North Italy flirted with the soldiers that captured her. After hearing the rest of her story Lovi took her wrist and dragged her into the house, leaving Spain behind. He didn't mind though, it was better to give the Italy sisters some time alone. The two talked while Lovina cleaned Feli up and re-bandaged her. They ate pasta and pizza to celebrate the end of the war together. Finally, at the end of the eventful day, they shared a bed to keep each others loneliness away.

~~~~

Translations ~

Italien - 

È mia sorella! - She's my sister!

Spanish -

  mi pequeño tomate - my little tomato 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask for a request for either a pairing and/or a oneshot. I might take awhile, but I'll do my best.


	4. I Understand Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis is suffering the loss of someone he loves and now understands that what he said to Italy years ago was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters. I only own my ideas and this story.

Again, history will most likely be 100% wrong, but it makes a good story! I hope you enjoy!

~~~~

     Feliciana was in her kitchen currently making her all time favorite dish: Pasta. Now, it should be made known that North Italy does not make her pasta from a box, not that America's people made such a thing yet, and she  _always_ made  _everything_ from scratch. The same goes for South Italy. Neither can stand to cheat on food like that when a meal is supposed to be made with effort and love. Those emotions you make the food with will come out when those you prepared the meal for eat it, making it taste so very much better.

     Aside from all that, Feli was making a very yummy meal of pasta to cheer her 'big brother' France up. She heard that something really bad happened and that he was mourning the loss of someone near and dear to him. Knowing what that feels like, North Italy decided she'd do her best to help him out in any way she can. Even if that way is merely making him something to eat. When she first lost Holy Rome she didn't have any appetite at all, not even for her all favorite pasta. So, maybe he hasn't been eating as he should. So many worries were flying through North's head that she almost burnt herself. She bit her lip and focused on the task at hand: cooking something to eat for France.

     Once the meal was finished and packed, Italy left a note for South in case she forgot what the younger was going to do and locked the door. She took a few deep breaths of air before closing her eyes and willing herself to the front door of the establishment Francis was staying at in his country. This is an ability all the personifications have, but some are more skilled at using it, like the Italy's, China, England, even Russia. This is also how Russia pops up wherever he wants to and how Feli gets past the lock on Germany's door. When North opened her eyes she was in front of France's house. She 'closed' her eyes and smiled her bright smile as she knocked on the door and waited for France to open it.

     When he did though, her mouth opened slightly in shock. France wasn't wearing anything France-like, he was wearing a dull, grey shirt with brown pants and shoes. He gave her a sad, little smile. "Italie, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Ita shook herself out of shock and smiled once again.

     "I heard you were, uh, sad. So, I made you some pasta and am offering you my company! If you'll have me, that is?"

     It was now France's turn to be shocked. Despite that, he stood aside to let her in. Italy grew more concerned. Usually, he would all but carry her in to his house when she came over. The poor nation looked so worn out. Once they were inside and seated at the dining table, Italy took out the pasta and served it. She brought plates so he wouldn't have to do any dishes when she left. This also surprised France. He hadn't expected her to plan so far ahead. After the two ate the warm meal in silence, Italy re-packed the dishes and gently tugged France to the lounge.

     She sat on the sofa beside him and facing him. Once he started to feel a bit weirded out by her closed eyed staring, she opened her beautiful ambers and stared straight in to his sapphire blues. "Francis, please tell me: Did you love her?" The question was so sudden that France couldn't speak for a moment. But then his eyes began to water. He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded his head. Italy wrapped her arms around him and held France tight. The older nation tensed in her grip for a moment before holding on to her and weeping. She held him for hours as he cried and told fond stories of his Lady Joan.

     When he finally passed out, Feli carried him to his room and tucked him in. When he awoke the next morning and refreshed himself, he caught the scent of something delicious. When he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen he became appalled. Italy was cooking a  _French_ breakfast item! Pain au chocolate, otherwise known as a croissant filled with chocolate. And it smelled perfect. Italy noticed him and gave him the usual Italy smile and told him to have a seat at the dining table. He did so and they both ate a few croissants before France got up and hugged Feli. She was curious but none-the-less hugged him back. After a few minuted of heartfelt hugs, France spoke. "Italy, non. . . Feliciana. I am so sorry for what I said years ago. I'm so sorry. Keeping him alive in your heart, loving him. . . That is what I'll do for her. Thank you for everything. Merci, ma chère petite sœur.

**I understand now**."

~~~~

Translations

French - 

Merci, ma chère petite sœur. - Thank you, my dear little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask for a request for a pairing and/or a oneshot. It might take awhile, but I'll do my best.


	5. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great 8 plus China talk about some of the rumors about the Italy twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas ans this story.

I'm back with an all new chapter! Once again, my history will most likely be wrong, hope that's okay. I use Google Translate so I apologize in advance if I get things wrong! Enjoy~!

~~~~

     On a warm, sunny day of May there was a meeting between the G8 and China in order to address their problems and talk. It was going as usual with England and France arguing, America going on about how he was the hero, Russia trying to get China to 'become one with Mother Russia,' China trying to ignore him and sell her sweets, Canada being quiet and observing everyone while trying to instill in his bear who he was, Japan sensing the mood and refraining from speaking, and Germany with a headache from all the commotion being created. Notice anything odd? Well, America did. "Yo, dudes! Where the heck are the Italy chicks?"

     Everyone calmed down and looked about the room to find the pasta lover and her sister really weren't there, except Germany. He sighed deeply and enjoyed the quiet for a moment before speaking. "Italy is not feeling well. She is staying at home with mein Bruder, und her sister is at Spain's. She will be arriving sometime after the first break." The countries seemed satisfied with the answer and began to talk among themselves before America once again caught their attention.

     "So, who else heard that Romano and Spain are a thing? Or was that just Mexico blabbing her mouth?" A few others nodded and that's when Germany knew they were getting no where in this meeting except with gossip.

     "Oui, I have thought about such an idea as well, but Antonio swears there's nothing going on between them except friendship."

     England scoffed. "Can you even call it 'friendship' with how she treats him?"

     Russia giggled. "They have a friendship like Amerika and I, Da?"

     America glared half-heartedly at the Russian"Dude, even you and I get along better than Romano does with Spain. It's like she hates him."

     "I'm sure Romano-chan cares for Spain-san, she's just a tsudere about it." Japan received an odd look from Germany and Russia, but the others smirked at the statement.

     "I wonder more about Italy's relationship with Germany, aru." All heads turned to Germany as his usually stoic face tinted pink.

     "The relationship between Italy and I is one of friendship, nothing else." An un-named someone *cough*Canada*cough* spoke up just enough for a soft, "Yet." to be heard, causing Germany's blush to darken. America kicked in again.

     "Hey, Italy's been hanging around Prussia a lot recently. Maybe he's more her type?" The color that previously adorned Germany's face vanished as he paled.

     "W-what? Bruder und Italia? N-nien!"

     "Onhonhon, little Italy  _has_ been hanging out with Gilbert. He's even been ditching Spain and I to spend time with her as well."

     China nodded. "Well, they  _have_  know each other for a long time, aru. So, maybe?"

     America's eyes widened and he comically wailed. "Noooooo!!!! My OTP!!!" Japan looked saddened as well. He was rooting for the GetIta pairing since WWII. The thought of his ship not sailing was devastating. Germany was now slightly sad and totally confused at the same time.

     "Ufufu~ One Italy likes both Germany's and the other hates them both! How funny."

     "I wonder, didn't Italy unify as one nation? How are there still two personifications of one country?" All heads snapped in England's direction as he seemed deep in thought. The room went silent as the question hung in the air. The realization that there were two Italy's now fully sunk in, and the other realization was even worse. Before it could be discussed any further, the meeting room doors slammed open as South Italy walked in. She noticed how everyone was quiet and staring at her in a weird way and immediately got angry.

     "Oi, what the **** are you ******** looking at, huh?! You got a problem?! Because I've got some tomatoes that would gladly meet your faces if you do, chigi!!" They continued to stare at her with that weird expression before Russia spoke up.

     "Little Romano, er, South Italy? How are there two Italy's when there is only one country now?" Lovina's usual glare faded in to a look of shock at the question before morphing in to a pained expression. Tears began to form in her eyes as she directed her gaze to the floor, making all the countries afraid of what her answer may be. She finally looked up and glared daggers at everyone in the room, all traces of tears gone.

     "You freaking idiots! We're both Italy! Now, it's past break time, and I still need to take notes for my stupid sick sister! Potato *******, get this meeting re-started so I can go back home and drive Prussia off before he tries something with Italy!" Germany gave the clock a surprised look. They had talked past their break. Great. The meeting picked up where it left off, but the feeling that Romano wasn't telling the whole truth stayed with the nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now taking Hetalia pairing requests if y'all have any! It might take a bit to write it up, but I'll do my best!


	6. Unfaithfulness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor of Italy and Prussia spending time together in secret was brought up in the last G8 meeting and has now reached the ears of Hungary. She meets with Germany and the two fear the worst and decide to question their lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my own ideas and this story.

     Germany had just finished making a fresh pot of coffee when he heard knocking at his door. He quickly pulled a shirt on and made his way to the front of his door to answer it. He knew it wasn't Italy since she would have gotten past the lock. Heck, she wouldn't have bothered to knock. He opened it to find Hungary twirling her thumbs and looking worried. "Hun- ah, Elizabeta. Come in." The woman walked in to the man's house and turned to him as the door was shut. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

     "Um, Ludwig. You may want to sit down for this." He motioned for her to sit as he went and poured coffee for the two of them, sitting the cream and sugar on the table for their tastes. After a few moments of sipping and silence, Ludwig gestured for her to continue. She sighed and set her mug down. "I . . . The thing is . . . Gilbert, he's been hanging out with, um, Feli more often. Almost more than he does with me." Germany sat his mug down and gave the woman in front of him his full attention. "You see, it's so bad now that we could even be in the middle of a  _date_ and he'll get a call and suddenly have to go. I checked his phone and found that the number that calls him away . . . Is hers."

     "So you think that mein girlfriend und mein bruder are cheating on us with each other." She bit her lip and nodded. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "You aren't the only one." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "The same thing keeps happening in reverse as well."

     "So, it's true?"

     "I don't know, but there is a chance. They have known each other for a long time, after all." The two conversed and finished their tea, deciding to ask Italy and Prussia the next time they got a chance.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     "Luddy! I'm here! And I brought pasta so I don't get your kitchen dirty!" Said man mentally prepped himself before going to meet the Italian in the dining room. He smiled at her and they started to eat. About half way through, he decided to ask.

     "Hey, Feli?"

     "Yes?"

     He looked her in the eye. "Why is it that whenever Gilbert calls, even if we're on a date, you go to him?" The woman stiffened at the question but did not break the eye contact. It took a few seconds, but she did answer him.

     "Gilbert is going through something that I've been going through longer, and he needs help. And, even though I've dealt with it longer, I need help sometimes as well. We're the only people we can call on during these times."

     Ludwig's eyes were wide. He wasn't expecting and answer like  _that_ from his happy-go-lucky woman. "W-what are you two going through?"

     Feliciana sighed and looked away from him. "Gilbert isn't ready to talk about it, and honestly I'm not either. Please don't be mad, Luddy."

     He shook his head. "I'm not mad. I don't completely understand what's going on, but I'm not mad." She smiled and walked over to him, the two embracing. It didn't last too long though because Germany's house phone went off. He groaned, causing Italy to giggle, and answered it. "Hallo?"

     "WEST!!! What the !@#$ did you tell Beta about me and Italy?! 'Cause she's really mad and nearly killed me with her frying pan!! Whatever un-awesome things you told her you NEED TO FIX IT!!!"

     "J-ja, ja! I will. Give her the phone."

     He could hear air blowing in the phone for a sec before he heard an angry Hungary. "Why'd you throw the phone at me?! . . . Germany? Oh, hi Germany! How are things?"

     The classic anime sweatdrop made itself known on the German's head. "H-hallo. I've talked with Italy and there is nothing going on between them. Just . . . Talk  _calmly_ with mein bruder. Everything is  _fine_."

     There was silence on the phone before Hungary thanked Germany and hung up. He sighed and placed the phone back. He thought all was well before he heard a sniffle behind him. He turned to see a teary eyed Italy looking back at him. He gulped while thinking,  _"Oh, crap! What did I do wrong?!'_    "Feli? What's wrong, Liebe?"

     Her lip trembled. "You, you thought I was  _cheating_ on you?" Red alarms went off in Germany's head.

     "It's not like that! I *sigh* I was just worried that Gilbert charmed you away from me."

     "Aw! Luddy!" She glomped him. "I'd never fall for Gilbert! Besides, he's head over heels for Miss Hungary. We're just helping each other through . . . some rough things. I'm sorry we made you guys think that way. We just ... Can't call anyone else. It's just really bad. I'm sorry."

     With every word that came out of Italy's mouth Germany's worry grew. What was happening to his brother and his lover that they were afraid to tell others and could only call each other for help? It scared him to think about, but he wasn't going to push for an answer. Yet. If it seemed to get worse he'd question it again. For now, though, he was going to hold the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking requests~♥  
> Will do my best to get requests done quickly and properly.


	7. The Family and the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South Italy gets in a fight with North while Seborga is visiting his big sisters. As the younger sibling he naturally records them fighting for his "Life With My Sisters" blog he has with the countries and micro-nations. Things get a bit out of hand as Lovina's well-known temper flairs up and angry words are directed at Feli. What will happen as the world watches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my ideas and this story.

     It was a few months since the couples talked when Lovina was stewing with anger. Her own twin sister was hiding something from her and running off to tell the albino potato eater instead of her! She knew her sister was weaker as a result of them being joined together which caused her to catch human illnesses and get hurt easier. She knew this since the twins became one nation, and the two told Seborga when he was old enough to understand. Since the small family knew that already it couldn't be the secret. So what was it?! What was she hiding from them?!

     The Italian woman used her angry energy to cut the pizzas she made for dinner. Luca, A.K.A. Seborga, was out buying wine for the three and Feliciana was upstairs finishing up their paperwork. Lovina sighed. She knew she had no reason to be so mad at her sister, but why would she tell whatever's wrong to him instead of her? They were closer. Heck, why didn't she tell the albino's little brother? She was closer to him than the red eyed guy. She finished slicing the pizza and called up to Feli. "Oi! The food's done! Get down here and eat it!"

     "Si! I'll be right there!"

     Once the bubbly Italian reached the bottom step she smiled at her sister and other felt something in her snap. "What the !@#$ is wrong with you?!" Feli flinched and maneuvered past her southern half and stopped near front of the front door as it opened. Luca looked from his angry, red faced sister his to pouty sister and took out his phone to record Live footage. Why? Because that's how he is.

     "W-what do you mean, Lovi?"

     "Don't you 'Lovi' me! Tell me what you're hiding from me!"

     Feli gulped, her pout turning to a guilty expression. "I-I'm not hidi-"

     "!@#$%^& bull! I know you're hiding something. Now spit it out!"

     "No."

     Lovina looked shocked for a moment before her anger turned to rage. "No?  _No?!_ _"_ Both younger siblings got a little scared at their sister's change of tone. "And why not?! Because you trust the !@#$%^ & albino !@#$%^& more than your own family?! Is that why?!"

     "N-no! It's not like that. Please, sorella I don-"

     "Oh no! You don't get to call me that! Since you  _obviously_ don't trust me enough to tell me  _anything,_ you don't get to call me your sister!"

     Both siblings eyes widen. Luca bit his lip before entering the argument, still recording. "O-oi, sorella. You don't mean that."

     "Si! I really do!"

     "But you two are Italy, can't you just calm down an-"

      _"Don't you_ dare  _tell me to calm down!_  She's not even Italy anymore!"

     Feli gasped and clutched her chest, looking at Romano with wide eyes. Luce nearly dropped his phone but managed to keep it trained on the sisters. "N-no! Don't say that! You're both Italy! Say it! You're both Italy!"

     Lovina scowled. "Not anymore, kid.  _We_ haven't been Italy in a long time. I'm Italy! And I'm sick of everyone else calling  _her_ by  _my_ name!  _She_ shouldn't be here anymore! Seriously, how the !@#$ are you even still-" She cut herself off as she looked at her twin. Feli was clutching her chest, eyes fixed on the ground as tears fell from her face silently, her whole body trembling. The scariest thing? You could see through her. "F-Feli? What the heck?" Lovina ran over and tried to tackle her sister only to go  **straight through her** and land on the floor. Luca's breathing became uneven as he watched Lovi pick herself up and try to touch Feli, to no avail.

     Feliciana's trembling got worse. She collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. It looked like she was screaming and crying, but you couldn't hear anything except Luca breathing and Lovi apologizing and crying. The door slammed open behind Luca and the camera turned to show Prussia. He walked past Luca and pried a kicking and screaming Lovina out of the way. Before she could pounce on him he  _touched_ Feliciana. The Italian family froze and watched in awe as the albino cradled the woman and rocked her back and forth. Her silent screaming came to a stop as she clung to Gil like the lifeline he was.

     "You can't go, yet. You're still needed. _We_ are still needed,  _North Italy_." He kept holding her as she faded back in to existence, seeming to become more real and less ghost. Once she was fully visible you could hear her soft sobs from Gilbert's chest. He looked at the other siblings and sighed. "Well, are you happy now?  _This_ is what we've been hiding for so long.  _This_ is what we can't ask others for help from. Because only we can help each other through  _this._ "

     Lovina was shaking slightly as she asked, "So . . . What you've been hiding . . . Is . . ."

     Feli looked up at her siblings and the camera with dull eyes and a tired expression. "The fact that we're fading. Si."

     Just then Luca hit STOP on his phone. It was too late though, the other countries had already seen what happened and/or were watching the recording. And there were two countries that were crying just as much as the sibling were just before STOP was clicked.


	8. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the world finds out about Prussia and North Italy fading, the two confront their loved ones. Well, one a little later than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

     It had been about a month since the world found out about Prussia and Italy helping each other stay in this world instead of fading when said world realized they hadn't seen North Italy. Prussia went home the night after the recording and had a serious talk with Germany, Hungary, Austria, Spain, France, Canada, and America about what they had seen online, confirming it and answering all of their questions. But Feli hadn't come out of the house since that day, too afraid to face her lover and friends about the well kept secret she had held inside for a good few hundred years. Her twin sister and little brother kept her company and tried to encourage her to confront at least Germany and Japan about this as they were an inseparable trio, but she said that she needed time. So they left it at that. When they received calls from the other countries, mainly the two that were mentioned before, they would simply say that she wasn't ready to talk yet.

     When the weather became cold Feli finally told her siblings that she was going to Germany's house for awhile. The two agreed, happy that she was taking a step forward. They were also happy that she didn't have any fading spells while she was under her self-assigned house arrest. Feliciana pulled on a green sweater, black pants, winter boots, and a very puffy winter coat before venturing out to Germany as the country could get pretty cold during the winter. Once at the door of her lover's house she hesitated a few moments before deciding to knock. Three soft knocks was all it took for the door to be wretched open by a flour dusted blond whom stared at her with a big grin plastered on his face. Without saying anything he picked her up and twirled her around the yard before pulling her in for a heartwarming kiss. Although Feli was 100% flabbergasted at her boyfriend's sudden change in behavior, she melted at the feeling of his lips on hers.

     After breaking apart, her amber eyes searched his piercing blues only to find them filled with multiple emotions and tears. "L-Luddy?" He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Shaking his head he picked her up and carried her inside the house, placing her on the couch and taking a seat next to her. She shed her coat slowly, a little bit on edge due to Germany acting out of character (Feli sends a glance to the writer who just shrugs at her before continuing on with the story). She gives Ludwig a once over and whipes her tears away before speaking. "Ludwig? Why the spinning and happiness? I-I thought you'd be livid with me for not . . . coming over for a month. And . . . not answering your calls or texts."

     He shook his head. "Nien, Italia. I missed you and was freaked out by you not answering me, ja . . . but you're here now. I  _was_ going to drop off a cake at your house later today, but now that you're here we can eat it together instead." While he spoke he scooted closer and held her to his chest. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and caught the scent of Italian cappuccino. "I missed you, Liebling."

     Feli closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her muscle bound lover. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for so long, I just . . . needed a little space and time to think things over. And let the idea of . . . you know . . . sink in a bit."

     "It's alright. I . . . don't completely understand, but I got the gist of it from mein bruder. How about . . . we just forget the rest of the world for today?"

     Feli giggled in to Ludwig's chest. "Even Kiku?"

     "Kiku can wait one more day, don't you think?"

     "Mmmm, at least let me send him a text. Don't you have a cake to check on?"

     At that Germany jerked back in surprise. He placed a quick kiss to her head before bolting to the kitchen quietly chanting 'nien, nien, nien, nien,' probably hoping he didn't burn the pastry. N. Italy chuckled, happy that she had such an effect on her boyfriend as to make him forget his hard work. She took out her phone and opened Japan's messages which grew less civil with every passing week. She laughed as she saw that he cursed in one before sending eight messages apologizing for the slip up. Finally she opened the text box.

**Feliciana: Ciao, Kiku. I'm fine. Sorry, I just needed some time to let everything settle. Although, it looks like you only got worked up, huh? ;)**

     Almost immediately she got a response.

**Kiku: Feli!!!! You are alright!!! Thank Kami-sama!!**

**Kiku: My apologies for getting worked up so much, but I have been very worried about you.**

**F: Aw! You care about me! That's happy! I missed you too. How about I make it up to you by bringing over some of my famous pasta tomorrow?**

**K: I would appreciate that greatly, Ita-chan. Have you sorted things out with Ludwig-san yet?**

**F: Si. I'm about t**

     She accidentally hit send as loud bangs sounded out from the kitchen as well as a German curse. Feli bit her lip. "Luddy? Are you okay?"

     "Ja! I just . . . dropped a pan. . . and a few pots. I've got it, so stay put!"

     "Si, Captain~"

**K: Ita-chan?**

**F: Sorry about that. Luddy dropped some kitchen stuff and it startled me. I'm about to eat some cake with him. If there's any left over I'll bring you a slice when I come over.**

**K: That sounds nice. Maybe keep one to the side for me, please?**

     Italy giggled. They all loved when Germany made something sweet. It melted in your mouth and made you feel good about yourself.

**F: Sure thing! Feli out~**

     She put up her phone and entered the dining room where Ludwig had just placed the cake on the table. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed but returned the gesture, cutting slices for the both of them and placing them by the mugs of German coffee. The two wasted the day away with each other with idle chat and couch cuddles, which led to bed cuddles, which led to things the author isn't going to write about 'cause author doesn't do Lemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are treasured!  
> Please and thank you~♪


	9. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Prussia found out about N. Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, only my ideas and this story.

     One bright day in Germany where a World Meeting was being held is where the question came out. Well, more than one, but that's not the point. It was the first meeting since the viral video went out and the countries of the former Allies and Axis wanted answers. So, to avoid a bombardment of voices and arguments, Ludwig gave everyone a paper to write down their most important questions; one for Prussia and one for N. Italy. The two were to answer the questions completely and truthfully. Once everyone put their papers in a pile the two in question took them and went to the front of the meeting room.

Germany -  
     For Both - When did this start?

Japan -  
     Prussia - What causes the fading to happen?  
     Italy - What did you do before Prussia began to have the same symptoms?

Romano -  
     Italy - Why the #### didn't you hit me when I started saying that stupid ####?  
     Albino Potato Eater - Why didn't you tell your brother too?

America -  
     Italy - Does it hurt when you start to fade?  
     Prussia -  _Why_ do you guys fade?

England -  
     Both - Is there any way you know of to put an end to it? Permanently?

France -  
     Both - Not to be rude or anything, but how do you two plan to keep your relationships going?

Canada -  
     Both - Do you know if you'll ever disappear for good?

Russia -  
     Both - Would it help if you somehow joined with another country? (Not asking to become one, just curious.)

China -  
     Italy - Is this how your Grandfather passed?  
     Prussia - How did you two find out about each other?

     The two of them looked through the questions and smiled at some, paled at others. Prussia and Italy whispered to one another for a bit before the albino stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The awesome me will begin by answering first! Alright!" Germany nodded to his brother and held his pen to his note paper as he had promised Hungary he'd record the answers for her.

     "When did it start: For me it started when my country was dissolved. The day the papers were signed is the day I was supposed to fade away into nothing and die." Everyone but Feli winced at the matter-of-fact tone Prussia was using.

  
     "What causes my unawesome fading: The fact that I'm not supposed to be here anymore." Ouch.

  
     "Why didn't I tell West: Because it's freaking . . . How do you go up to your little brother and say 'Hey, I fade in and out of existence sometimes?' Not easy. I . . . honestly was really, really freaking scared of how he'd take it." Yeah, that was understandable. Even now the German man was trying to hide the fact that he was tearing up.

  
     "Alfred's question was already answered. Do I know of anyway to end it permanently: No! If I did I would have done it by now." England blushed and turned away. Well, now he knew for sure on one end at least.

     "How do I plan to keep my relationship going: Simple! I am the awesome Prussia! She's crazy for me!" Many of the countries either giggled or rolled their eyes.

  
     "Do I . . . Do I know if I'm going to disappear for good: Well . . ." Everyone waited with bated breath for the answer as the red eyed man sighed. "Not really. I mean, I'm sure I will one day, but it's hard to tell." Breaths were released as sad sighs.

  
     "Would it help if we joined with another country: Nope. Since Feli and I are technically not countries anymore it wouldn't do anyone any favors." It hit some of them like a ton of bricks that N. Italy and S. Italy were a joined country. As in two personifications, one country. And not a split one either, one solid nation. They looked between the siblings and felt their hearts go out to them once again.

     Gilbert looked at the last question and laughed. "Well, for China's question I'm gonna save it for last. It's one heck of a story. Now, Ita!"

     The brunette girl let out a 've' as she stepped forward and the other stepped back. "When did it start: Um, I started to fade the day that sorella and I became one country. Actually, that was the day my half of Italy became hers. So I, like Gilbert, am no longer a personification. Not because my country doesn't exist anymore, but because I no longer represent that country." It took everyone a minute to process what was just said. So she really wasn't a personification? Then why did she participate in the wars?

     "What did I do before Prussia started having symptoms: Well, actually I told Lovi that I tend to disappear sometimes. She would always call me Italy so that I can stay grounded to this world.

     That also answers your question, Sorella. I didn't hit you because I didn't realize in time that you forgot what to do and freaked out. Ve~ I'm sorry."

     The other brunette glared at her sister, wiping the tears from her face. "You idiota. Don't apologize for what I did! Freaking stupid."

     "Does it hurt when I fade: No. I just get overwhelmed by a feeling of complete emptiness. Prussia and I can no longer feel the lives of our people and it's just . . . empty. The feeling of fading is the feeling of being completely alone, abandoned even by yourself as darkness tries to swallow you whole." Okay then, that was about nine countries that wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

     "Do I know a way to make it stop: Yes." Everyone turned their heads to the Italian with their eyes wide with shock, including Prussia. "But no one would like it. There are two ways that I can think of to stop it. One: just fade completely. No one tries to stop the fading and we die." Shudders filled the room. "Or two: We take on the pain of the country we want or do represent. Meaning that if Italy gets bombed or something I would take all the pain while Lovina doesn't feel any of it. Past, present, future, all of it. We'd be reliving all the pain of the countries past as well as have to deal with whatever happens down the road." She stopped talking and looked at all of them. "I'm willing to do that, but I can't speak for Prussia."

     The room grew eerily silent as the inhabitants took in each and every single word the woman just said. Like, how in the world? Neither Germany nor Romano could see themselves ever agreeing to seeing their siblings take all the pain of their country, but at the same time wanted nothing more than for them to stay. Biting her lip, Italy continued.

     "My relationship: It's simple, really. I love Ludwig with all my heart. If he wants me by his side then I'll be there." Aw's coursed around the room causing the ex-nation to blush.

     "Do I know if I'll disappear for good: Yes." Again, time seemed to stop as shocked and terrified eyes turned to her. "Isn't it obvious? One of these days we won't make it in time to save the other. Or we'll be unable to call for help, or we'll decide it's time to leave. Anything is possible and I know for a fact that if I don't make a decision soon that I  _will_ fade away for good. If and when that happens, I apologize in advance, but I plan to be with Ludwig when I go." The blond German couldn't take it anymore and held an arm to his face as a sob escaped him. Gilbert immediately went to his side and held his little brother while Feli looked away from him. Yes, she planned to die in his arms if she didn't take on the pain of her country. Although she was scared to die, she was also scared of pain, so she didn't know what to choose.

     "Russia, no I'm sorry. Like Gil said there's no way for us to join a country even if we wanted to because we  _aren't_ countries. We're just kinda ageless at the moment. And China? Yes. This is how Grandpa passed. He couldn't take living with the emptiness the destruction left him with so he chose to fade. Please, don't hate him."

     The Chinese woman bowed her head with a sigh as she thought hard about the news she was presented with. "Do not worry, aru. I don't hate him. He could have said goodbye, though. We . . . we were . . ." Feli gave the other a knowing smile.

     "Si, si. I'm sure that's his one regret. But please understand. As much as this doesn't physically hurt, it takes a toll one one's mental health. Why do you think I'm on medication?"

     After those were answered the girl went to her sniffling sister and hugged her tightly, knowing that it was an agonizing feeling to love someone who was pretty much dying. After a while Russia piped up. "Gilbert? What about that story?"

     "Oh yeah!" The man made sure Ludwig was alright before standing up at the front and grinning. "It was totally awesome and unawesome at the same time, so get ready!"

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

     Today was the day. It had been a year since Prussia had been dissolved and he was hiding in his room like a child, afraid of what was sure to happen. His little brother and his Italian friend were hanging out in the living room upstairs so there was no way he'd be bothered while it happened. When he became a ghost again. It was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to the once great country, only second to the time he thought he had lost his brother to war many years ago. As he waited there in the basement for the scary thing to happen again thoughts filled his mind.

     Why don't I just end it? What's the point of being here when I don't even have a nation to represent anymore? Am I going to die? How long is it going to last this time? How see-through will I be this time? Why won't it stop?

     As he began to see the room around him through his hands Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the darkness to completely swallow him up this time. What he didn't notice was Feliciana calling down to him, asking if he wanted to eat some cake with them upstairs. When the woman didn't receive and answer she walked down the staircase to see what was distracting her friend when she caught sight of him. She had gasped which attracted Gil's attention and startled him out of his thoughts. She rushed to his side and, before he could tell her it was no use that no-one could touch him like this, she took hold of his shoulders and stared straight into his eyes with a look of determination.

     "Prussia. Look at me. Do you see me? That's right, I'm here. I can feel you, I can hear you, I can see you. You're still real. You still have purpose. Luddy needs you. So does Gilbird. And you know what?" He shook his head, not knowing how Feli was doing any of this but extremely grateful she was. " _I need you too, Prussia."_

     It was then that the albino faded back to reality and held the woman that saved him from the scary nothingness that tried to take him. He was shaking and sobbing but he didn't care. He was still alive.

~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~

     Everyone in the room was silent and staring in awe between the two struggling na- . . . people that had spoken to them. They were so strong, yet at the same time so fragile. And they would never be able to look at them in the exact same way ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! Life, ya know? Heh. Kudos and Comments are nice! I like to know when readers like my works and stuff. Please and thank you!


	10. A Different Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N. Italy is struggling with a fading spell when a familiar voice calls out to her from within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, just my ideas and this story.

     It had all been going so well! So why . . ? Feliciana was in 'her' bedroom at Germany's house crouched in a corner. She was suffering through a fading spell at the moment. Not too bad, but enough for her to faze through her phone before she could call Prussia. And that scared her.  _"It's okay. I'm Italy. The northern half. I am North Italy. I am . . . North . . . No, I'm not. Not anymore. I am Feliciana, and I am not ready to die!' **'Oh? What this~? Are you struggling without you white haired prince? Oh, poor baby.'**_

     Feli's eyes widened as the voice in her head made an his presence known. It scared her to no end because she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight the other off right now. "No . . . No! Pru _ssia!"_ She gulped as her voice faded out, but if the albino was in this house he'd come running.  _"Gilbert! Gil, help! Please!!"_    _ **'No, he's not here. Remember~? He went out with his friends. Oh, and look! You can't grab your phone~ What a shame. HehehahahaHA!"**_

     The ex- nation bit her translucent lip and tried to think of a way to boot this dark entity. Her magic wouldn't work right now, and Prussia wasn't around to make her solid . . . What was there to do? Oh! She got up from her spot on the floor and booked it straight through the bedroom door and to where Germany was doing paperwork. She waved frantically to get his attention, but he wasn't looking up.  _"For the love of pasta, Germany! Look up! Look at me! Help . . . Help me."_   The maniacal laughter ringing through her ears wan't giving Feli any hope, but she had an idea. She crawled under the table and popped her head up through the papers with tears in her eyes.

     After a scream from a certain German rang through the house the blond backed his chair up with wide eyes. "I-Italy?" The woman got up and stood in front of her lover, fully crying but not trying to hide it. He reached out to her, but fazed right through. It filled the normally stoic man with a feeling of sadness and hopelessness mixed with the desire to give up. But that wasn't going to happen. Going based off of the video Seborgia posted and the context between the sisters he pieced together a plan. He stood from his chair and held out his arms. "Feli, it's okay. You're not going to disappear. You can't. We still need you.  _I_ need you. In my life, by my side, in my arms." And though he turned a slight shade of pink while speaking his plan worked.

     Once his lover faded back into reality she launched forward and clung to him while crying. Germany held her tightly, securing his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her neck. "L-Ludwig! Whaaaa! It was so scary! I was fading and I couldn't call Gilbert because I didn't reach my phone in time! Then Luciana tried to take control! I was so scared she'd win and that she'd hurt you and everyone I care about!!"

     Germany, although thoroughly confused, continued to comfort the woman he loved. He remembered Kiku saying something about N. Italy turned dark and cut England, and in a later meeting after the war England gave the woman a fearful glance (along with Turkey) when she had been in a weird mood. As in silent and observant. Whatever this could be, his guess was multiple personality disorder, he would help his darling through it. And her disappearing act. Though he'd have to talk to S. Italy and England . . . maybe Turkey, about this supposed 'dark Italy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated~!


	11. Yet Another Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany asked S. Italy about this 'Luciana' person, but gets directed to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, but I do own this story.

     I am sorry I was gone from this story, yet again, for so long. College is a very demanding thing, you know? But now that I'm done I have to prepare for the MBLEx, but I'll still try to post more!! Thank you for your patience, enjoy!

~~~~

     About a week after the incident with his girlfriend, being the first time he'd ever witnessed her fading, Germany had the time to go and speak with Feli's sister about the who 'Luciana' was. Lovina came with her sister to Ludwig's house in order to see her off before she went to Spain's. While the cheerful Italian was busy being greeted by Prussia in the living room, Germany spoke with his target at the front door. "Lovina, I need to speak with you about something."

     Surprised that the blond referred to her by her human name the 'older' Italian followed him to the kitchen to speak. "So? What do you want, Potato Jerk?"

     Ludwig sighed at the continued use of that name before straightening and looking the woman in the eye. "A week ago Feliciana had a fading spell and couldn't call mein Bruder in time, so she came to me. When she faded back into physical form she began to cry and talk about someone named 'Luciana.' Do you know anything about that?"

     At the mere mention of the name all color left the woman's face as she backed up. "S-she mentioned  _her?_ Why?"

     Narrowing his eyes the German answered. "She said that 'Luciana' was trying to take control. What is this about?"

     Lovi turned her gaze away from the man in front of her and took a few deep breaths. "You . . . She never told you, huh? Guess that means you didn't run into yours yet." She hardened her eyes before getting right in the other's face, causing him to be shocked. "Listen here, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and listen good. I don't have enough time to talk about anything involving that demon, so if you want answers you're going to have to talk to England. If she really  _is_ trying to take over, now of all times, then something bad is probably going to happen. I'll talk to Feli about it when we go back home in two weeks, but you call me if my sister starts acting weird. You'll know it if you see it, and as much as I don't like you I wouldn't wish that on anyone but Satan himself." She took a few steps back before crossing her arms and looking away. " . . . I'll pray for you."

     After she finished speaking she walked out of the kitchen and yelled for her sister, both saying their goodbyes before Lovina left. Germany was left standing where he was to think about the words the Italian woman had said, curious and worried about this 'demon' Luciana supposedly was and what she had to do with his girlfriend. He eventually snapped out of his thoughts and walked to the couch where his brother and Feli were talking. Now would be the opportune time since they had each other in case of another bout occurred, so he walked to his office and dialed a certain nation's number. " . . . Hallo? Ah, England. It's Germany . . . I am well, yes. How are you? . . . Das ist gut. I was wondering if you had any time today for me to come over and speak with you about something . . . Yes, it is that important to meet at your place and not talk over the phone . . . To the point that Feli's sister got in mein face and called me by mein full, human name before saying she'd pray for me . . . Ja, I'll see you soon. Auf Wiedersehen."

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Soon took a bit longer than either man would have liked due to a certain someone being sad about Germany 'not wanting to spend time with his Italy,' though England didn't hold the other blond to blame. The two were in the living room where Arthur prepared tea for them to drink while they spoke. "So, Germany, what is it that you've called a privet meeting for?"

     Ludwig sighed and set his glass down on the table, turning his icy blue eyes to the man hosting him. "Well, you see, Feli had another fading spell about a week ago."

     Emerald eyed widened at the news. "Oh? Is she alright?"

     "Ja, thank you. But after she returned to normal she started crying and saying that 'Luciana tried to take over.' " England pursed his lips together as the color drained from his face. "And you just had the same reaction as her sister had, whom told me to talk to you about it if I wanted answers, so here I am. So,  _do_ you have anything to say about this?"

     A moment of silence passed between the two before Arthur placed his, shaking, cup to the table and placed his hands on his lap. "I see. Bloody 'ell, this is bad. Germany . . . Ludwig, had Feli been actin peculiar lately? Example: has she been more aggressive? Or dark?"

     "Dark? Nien, she's been herself. Our happy, pasta loving Italian. Though during the second world war Japan  _did_ mention Italy turning dark and hurting you. Is that true?"

     The magic wielding nation winced at the memory and nodded. "Yes, it's quite true. That 'dark' Japan was talking about is North Italy's second player, or 2p."

     "Player?"

     "Yes. They are like a mirrored version of ourselves. In fact some of us can freely speak with our 2ps, like myself. Though he is a rather crazy b*****d, he's reasonable. Less violent than most in that world."

     " . . . So, you're telling me that Italy knows her 'second player' and that  _Luciana_ is trying to take over, whatever that means?"

     "It means that Luciana is trying to control Feli's body." It was Germany's turn to become pale. "Yes, indeed. North Italy's 2p is very, very violent and often uses the blood of her victims in her cooking."

     "T-that is . . . terrifying! How on Earth do we stop that?" He couldn't believe he was buying this whole other world thing, but if it scared his lover this much he'd go along with it.

     "Well . . . There isn't any way, I'm afraid."

     "What?!"

     "Listen . . . Both Italies, Norway, Romania, and myself did what we could to keep the worlds separate. We have seen the other world, we have encountered out second players, and we decided to try to keep this world safe from them by sealing the gateway between us. Though, as I have said, I can still contact my 2p. The way to do this is through mirrors, any will do, and to think of the other world as you do so.  _Don't_ place your hand on the mirror under any circumstance. That will invite them into your mind and they will most likely try to take control of you. Our world is so much . . ," he glanced at the hallway mirror before leaning closer, " our world is much more peaceful than theirs, even with our world wars. And Luciana is one of the worst, most violent and evil personifications on their side. The opposite of ours. With Italy fading in and out of existence there is a chance Fali is becoming weaker and unable to keep hers under control. Do what you can to be there for her, as you always have, and I'm sure you'll both be fine. But if Luciana comes to this world, then I'm afraid we'll lose Feliciana for good."

     This information did not sit well with Ludwig, but he took it to heart and vowed to do everything in his power to keep the mirrored version of his Italy out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for a request. It might take time, but I'll do my best to get it done.


End file.
